The present invention relates to new materials for use in construction. More specifically, the present invention relates to construction materials consisting of a polyol component, polyisocyanate component and bitumen and/or aggregate, the polyol component comprising hydroxy-polyoxyalkylene ether of bisphenol A and/or bisphenol F and aliphatic polyol, and the bitumen being contained in a three dimensional structure and having excellent water-proof and mechanical properties.
Conventional non-solvent urethane resin compositions having water-proof and mechanical properties include those containing good polyol components such as polyether polyols, polyester polyols and aliphatic polyols including castor oil, modified castor oil and polybutadiene polyol. Such non-solvent urethane resin compositions have been used in various water resistant materials, corrosion resistant paints, and floor lining materials and as sealing agents. Furthermore, the water-proof of such compositions can be improved by mixing bitumen thereinto. Such compositions have therefore good commercial possibility as construction materials.
Among the various kinds of bitumen, coal tar materials mix well with non-solvent resin compositions and improve the water-proof of the composition. In some countries, use of coal tar materials is however under governmental control. For instance, in Japan, coal tar materials are designated as hazardous secondary control materials in the regulation relating specified chemical substances. Therefore, from the standpoint of public safety, strict precautions are required in handling coal tar materials.
On the other hand, asphalt materials included in bitumen has poor compatibility with polyol components such as aliphatic polyols, polyether polyol or polyester polyol, which is disadvantageous.
Polybutadiene polyol of aliphatic polyols is compatible with asphalt depending upon the amount of asphalt used. However, the cured composition is too soft, and has mechanical properties insufficient to be used as a construction material.